Bass.EXE
:"...Battle is my forte!" ~ Bass.EXE (copy), MegaMan Battle Network 2 :"It may be strong, but how long will it last?" ~ Bass, after nearly blowing up the Dark Aura. Bass.EXE is an optional boss from the MegaMan Battle Network series that appears as the ultimate challenge in each game. Like in the original series, he is the villainous rival of the Battle Network series. Biography Bass.EXE is a mysterious and solitary NetNavi. He was created as part of a project to develop an independent NetNavi that does not need an operator and could get abilities from viruses and Navis. This is what makes him one of the most deadly Navis in existence. He was blamed for disrupting the Net and was attacked by officials, when in actuality, Alpha was the cause. He survived his attack and used his Get Ability program to keep himself alive and become stronger until he could get his revenge on the humans. Eventually, he stole the Life Aura data from SciLab, and encountered MegaMan on the Net, but was defeated. In MegaMan Battle Network 2, he played a larger role in the plot, where the Gospel Netmafia was trying to clone him through the use of BugFrags. This failed, and the clone mutated into the giant Gospel Megavirus. The monster overcharged the server to 600% before MegaMan could destroy it. He also appears after the credits of MMBN 2 where he destroys a Bass clone and states that he is angry at Sean for attempting to clone him. In MegaMan Battle Network 3, as well as being implied in the previous game, it was later revealed that Wily was behind everything, and was trying to copy Bass in order to free Alpha. Wily allied himself with Bass, who helped steal Alpha's data and the TetraCodes. In exchange, Wily proposed to give Bass the power to attack the humans. Prior to the climax of the game Bass notices MegaMan and challenges him after his battle with FlameMan.EXE. Because FlameMan got in his way Bass swatted him aside since he wanted to fight MegaMan himself. To his disappointment MegaMan provided no challenge (he is actually fought at that point game but is impossible to defeat because he can't be damaged), but just as Bass was about to finish him one of the Official NetNavis appeared to protect using the Dark Aura. Goaded by the boasts of its power, Bass attacked the Navi and the Dark Aura barely withstood his power. Bass likely would've finished him off if Wily didn't call him away. Later Bass aided in freeing Alpha. When MegaMan tried using the GigaFreeze program, Bass revealed that he could control it and stopped it. At the climax of the game Bass revels his past to everyone - he was initially created by Dr. Cossack, but was blamed for the incidents caused by Alpha, and was left to wander through the Undernet, with a scar across his body and a grudge against humans. Bass then smashed and absorbed the Guardian program, which was the last thing keeping Alpha sealed away. Bass is then fought and defeated by MegaMan (this is the only time that Bass is fought in a battle that's part of the storyline). Wily betrayed Bass and let Alpha swallow Bass, but got eaten too. After Alpha's destruction, Bass was near death, but found by a remnant of the Gospel Multibug Organism, who merged with Bass and saved his life, forming Bass GS. After Serenade's defeat, Serenade mentioned that the only other Navi who could defeat him was Bass. Bass GS consumed at least 300 BugFrags, courtesy of MegaMan, and attacked the Blue Bomber to test this new power. After a close battle, Bass lost, and it is revealed that he has lost most of his memory while fused with Gospel. He then vanishes from the Secret Area. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Bass resurfaced in the Undernet, and later Black Earth. MegaMan accidentally woke the Dark Messiah, who attacked MegaMan wielding the power of the Dark Chips. Bass lost again, and fled to Black Earth where he fought MegaMan one last time after the defeat of the Dark Soul Navis. In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Bass could be encountered as the Chaos Lord, an amalgamation of the Dark power in the Nebula Area. He also appeared when MegaMan gained the power of the Bass Cross. After defeat as the Chaos Lord, he admitted he was too weak and left to become more powerful. Bass's final battle was in Cyber City, against MegaMan. Having challenged the Blue Bomber in both the Undernet and the secret Graveyard zone, he went to the Underground, former prison of the Cybeasts, and absorbed their data fragments and gaining the power of the Cyber Beast of the opposing version. After forcing MegaMan to fight a clone of Beast-Out MegaMan, Bass moved in for the kill, but was defeated. It is unknown if he survived the last battle, although Lan suggests so by convincingly saying "Bass is Bass". In each game he appears in, Bass's final form is the hardest boss in the game. Bass usually has a unique "form identifier". Where most navis would be 1-2-3 or normal-EX-SP, Bass's ultimate forms have been, variously, BassDX, BassGS, BassXX and BassBX amongst others. Bass is an immensely powerful Navi capable of easily defeating many strong navis. Personality Bass's personality is added to during the first three games. In the first game nothing is known about him. In the second because Bass is still only briefly seen not much is seen about him. What is shown is that due to his own pride, he hates anybody that would try to create copies of him and his disdain towards humans. After his battle with MegaMan, he displays shock in that MegaMan could hurt him and leaves. This and some events in the third game indicate that Bass likes fighting, but he's only interested in stronger opponents. The third game reveals far more about him. Because Bass felt betrayed by humans, he grew to hate them and longed for revenge. He displayed no sense of loyalty as well. When he first wanted to fight MegaMan, even though Bass was working with Wily; he attacks FlameMan, one of his "ally's" subordinates. After being freed from Alpha, Bass has no memory of his past but retains his interest in fighting which causes him to continue to challenge MegaMan. But still, sometimes he assists MegaMan, mostly in the anime. It's believed that there is still good in him. The only one he ever cared about was his "Father" Dr. Cossack but after his creator abandoned him it broke Bass's heart making him what he is now. Normal Forms * Bass: This is often when he is first encountered in each game. In Battle Network, the player must perform certain conditions and go to Uranet Area 15. Bass in that game, is immensely powerful. His attacks are substantial and dangerous, inflicting an extreme amount of damage. Battle Network 2 introduces him as a copy of the original Bass (You also fight the true Bass in the WWW Area), whilst this form is fought twice in Battle Network 3 - once where he is completely unbeatable, and the other just before fighting Alpha. * Bass α (Alpha): Only encountered in MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS, Megaman Battle 5: Team Colonel and Protoman. All of Bass' attacks are more powerful and damaging. * Bass β (Beta): Only encountered in MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS, Megaman Battle Network 5: Team Protoman and Colonel. All attacks from Bass are more powerful and damaging than his original and alpha forms. It is also named as "Chaos Lord", the form the Chaos Lords takes in. * Bass Ω (Omega)/SP (SPecial): This is often Bass' ultimate form, randomly encountered after beating the original, in Battle Network 4 and 5. These forms often sport about 3000 HP or 3500, along with a slew of highly damaging attacks. The SP form is fought in Battle Network 6, with 2700 HP instead, and slightly weaker than expected from the other forms. ** Megaman Battle Network 3 Bass Omega has 3000HP, now actually shoots 6 (six) orange/golden-yellow energy shots, totally replacing the regular green Air Burst shots, has a 200 Life Aura (for a unknown reason, he could have the Dark Aura instead in this form), along with all the other attacks carried over from his GS form. It is his most powerful form, and is much more powerful than the previous forms of Bass. Ultimate Special Forms * Bass DX/Deluxe: Encountered only as a random encounter in Battle Network 2 after beating the true Bass, this form sports 2000 HP, a 150 Life Aura, and alternate charged forms of his Shooting Buster attack. They also inflict more damage than usual. He can now use his new move, the Earth Break attack, which inflicts a great amount of damage. This form is a very balanced final form. * Bass Ω: The ultimate form of Bass is also listed here. * Bass GS (G'o'''S'pel): Encountered only in Battle Network 3 near the BugFrag Trader, and only after the player has spent at least 300 BugFrags on it. Bass GS sports 2000 HP, a 200 Life Aura, and several new, highly powerful attacks, thanks to his synchronized fusion with Gospel. This form is focused more on offense, due to Gospel's powers. * '''Bass XX (x20(X=10 XX=20, Double X, or Supreme): Encountered only in Battle Network 4 and 5, after using an E-Reader card. These forms sport 4000 HP, a 200 barrier (BN4 regenerating but BN5 as well but can be automatically gone if Northwind is used), and their attacks are exceedingly damaging. The player can also use the Action Replay and Gameshark to fight him without the E-Reader. It is one of the most powerful forms in the Battle Network series. This form is extremely strong, but seems to adopt a speedier and more defense-like stance, unlike most final forms. This form is also a very balanced final form. * Bass BX (B'east E'X'pansion): Encountered only in Battle Network 6, after defeating Bass SP in the Graveyard. This form sports 3400 HP, a series of exceedingly damaging attacks, and also a vast signature attack from the Cyber Beast of the opposite version. After defeating him the first time round, he can be randomly encountered in the Graveyard. It is also one of his most powerful forms in the Battle Network series. This form removes Bass's Life Aura entirely, but replaces it with extremely speedy and powerful, almost unavoidable attacks (His cape becomes the shield instead, repelling attacks unless he attacks). This form is best suited for quickly crushing an opponent and wearing them down. Abilities Bass has tremendous potential that no other Navi ever had and is considered to be the strongest Navi in the MegaMan Battle Network games. He possesses plenty of attacks, abilities, and a constantly changing arsenal throughout the games. Bass is also by far MegaMan's strongest opponent, outranking even the final bosses by great power, and if not, by agility and defense (as mirroring the original Bass and Megaman). *'Life Aura: A self-regenerating aura that Bass adopted. It has a formidable defense that Serenade lacks. 100-200(MAX). This aura was used in MegaMan Battle Network 1, 2, and 3. Only certain attacks equal or higher than the number on the aura can remove it, and Bass then regenerates the aura after using certain moves. He obtained this ability presumably by absorbing it from a piece of the Life Aura data with his Get Ability Program. *'Black Barrier': This aura is only available to the ultimate form of Bass, Bass XX. The aura Bass is protected in acts like a Barrier 200 Chip, but with a self-regenerating ability. When the player uses a Northwind Chip; however, the barrier is dispelled and will not regenerate for the rest of the fight. This ability is only available in MMBN4 and MMBN5. In MMBN4, the barrier can be regenerated even if Northwind is used. *'Cape Shield': Bass doesn't have an aura or barrier of sorts in Battle Network 6. Instead, he uses his cape as a shield, which can block just about anything if he isn't attacking, with the exception of Breaking attacks. * Float: Bass always moves by floating so changes in panels never affect him. *'Air Burst': Used only in the first 3 games. Bass fires a green, speedy and powerful energy shot at the player (This is extremely hard to dodge, and can be compared to Bass's extremely powerful Buster Rake in 4-6). *'Buster Rake': Also known as the Bass Buster, Shooting Busters, Bass Supreme Buster, Explosion, and Ω/Omega Buster. He uses both of his busters to fire several green/orange/golden-yellow energy shots down random rows at the player, dealing a grand amount of damage. This attack is used in all MegaMan Battle Network games. The Bass Buster has drastic changes in MMBN4, 5 and most notably, 6 (where in 6, it combined with Hell's Rolling often causes a very frustrating defeat, where he covers the filed with quick shots. In MMBN, however, Bass himself takes out his own aura when charging, then starts shooting with his busters. *'Variable Buster Rake/Charge': Bass is able to use different colored charge shots, in MMBN 1-2. It has different patterns. Bass, unlike in MMBN, can only use these attacks when his health is low: **Red: Bass shoots up to 6 red shots with considerable force, on different panels. **Blue: Bass shoots a blue burst that acts like a machine gun that hits MegaMan's or any other opponent's panel one at a time. Both of these inflict considerable damage. *'Earthbreaker': The aura Bass is protected by will disappear when this move is used(but then again, Bass will fly out of reach or use the move very quickly). Bass will float on his side of the field, hitting his opponents with his own hand with tremendous force. It also pierces defenses and breaks a column. This move is used in MegaMan Battle Network 2 and 3. It is also called the Earthbreaker Fist. This move is also used more often and actually seen using on FlameMan.EXE, a Normal Navi, the Guardian program, his first attempt to beat up Slur, and used it to escape to the Undernet as Bass GS. *'Hell's Rolling': Bass charges up, then shoots 2 to 4 wheels that can change its path to hit MegaMan. The foe who takes gets hit by these wheels inflict great damage. This move was in MegaMan Battle Network 4, 5, and 6. In MMBN6, instead of 4 wheels, he now summons 2 wheels simultaneously, which will converge at MegaMan's position if he does not move soon enough. *'Dark Arm Blade': Used only in MMBN4 to 6, Bass will swing his arm at MegaMan and will hit in a wide sword motion and/or a long sword motion. He often does this multiple times, in combination. In MMBN6, this changes to a single slash resembling the Dark Sword Dark Chip. In the anime, it is depicted as if Bass was clenching his fists with darkness shooting out from the top of his hands, similar to Zero's Recoil Rod. *'Darkness Overload': Used only in MMBN4 to 5, and is one of the strongest moves Bass has. The move is also called Hell Crusher. Bass rushes onto the front center panel of MegaMan's area, damaging and cracking the back two columns. If the player is standing on the same panel he is, they will still take obstacle damage. *'Chaos Nightmare': Bass will float up, then creates a very devastating and overwhelming Darkness Overload in the air. He then targets Megaman's current location before hurling it down on MegaMan, damaging and cracking a 3x3 area, even piercing Invis. Used only in MMBN5. It also inflicts quite a lot of damage (although some people argue that this is not Darkness Overload, but a new move, this is Darkness Overload, just modified to a different attack). This attack is used in the Giga-Chip ChaosL in MMBN5. *'Giga Freeze': Bass obtained the Giga Freeze data towards the end of the Battle Network 3 storyline when MegaMan tried to use it to prevent the Cyberworld monster Alpha from rampaging. This was because he was one the only Navi besides MegaMan who could make contact with the program without being permanently frozen by it. Whether Bass still has this program and/or uses it remains unknown. *'Get Ability': Not actually used in battle. Like the classic Bass, Bass can absorb the abilities of defeated foes. He used this to gain the Life Aura ability and to absorb the Guardian program in the 3rd game (though it provided no benefit). Bass uses this in the movie to obtain MegaMan's ultimate program to defeat Nebula Grey, and later it is implied that he used this ability to absorb Nebula Grey's power at the end of Stream. *'Gospel Breath': Used in MMBN3. Bass targets the player's field, then unleashes a one square Gospel Breath attack that spreads to the 6 panels in the back, inflicting great damage. *'Gospel Claw': Used in MMBN3. If Bass gets hit too many times, he'll point, and two claws will attack MegaMan's position, cracking the panels they hit. *'Vanishing World': This attack is used by Bass's GS and Omega forms in MegaMan Battle Network 3, and can only used when his HP is 500 or less. Bass morphs his hand into a huge Gospel Cannon and then fires a very potent white laser which destroys a lot of MegaMan's panels, pierces through his defenses, and inflicts major heavy damage to him. However, while this attack is his strongest here, it can only be used once, unlike his other attacks. It was also called the Banishing World. This move was also used in MegaMan NT Warrior Vol. 7 and was also Bass GS's finishing move. *'Tank Cannon': Used in MMBN6, and is akin to the Battle Chip. Unlike his other two chips attacks, Bass still uses it as Bass BX, but only when his health starts running low, and may occasionally use it if lined up with the player. *'Golem Hit': Used in MMBN6, and is akin to the Battle Chip. However, Bass can target it where MegaMan is standing, not just the front of MegaMan's area (similar to EarthBreaker). Bass trades this attack off for the more powerful Cyber Beast attack as Bass BX. *'Hell Burner': Used in MMBN6, ans is akin to the Battle Chip. Bass trades this attack off for the more powerful Cyber Beast attack as Bass BX. *'Cyber Beast Power': Exclusive to MMBN6, and is seen whenever the player engages Bass BX in combat. Unlike the previous games, the mechanics of this attack is dependent on which game version the player has, Falzar Storm for Gregar players, and Breath of Gregar for Falzar players (both are purposely able to disable a certain Cross, Erase in the Gregar version and Tomahawk in the Falzar Version). **'Falzar Storm': Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Falzar, to brew a powerful tornado that inflicts great damage and penetrates defensive abilities such as invisibility, also removing barriers and auras at the same time. This attack is exclusive to players playing the Gregar edition of MMBN6 (this dispels Erase Cross). **'Breath of Gregar': Bass uses the power of the Cybeast, Gregar, to unleash a huge wave of flames upon MegaMan. This attack is very similar to the one used by the main boss Gospel in Battle Network 2, and is exclusive to players playing the Falzar edition of MMBN6. The damage inflicted on Megaman or any other opponent is immensely high (this dispels Tomahawk Cross). Other media In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, he and Gospel where created from data of PharaohMan.EXE by Wily. As Wily explains Bass in a fail safe program that activated and regenerated from the left over data of PharaohMan that Wily didn't use to make Gospel. Also while Gospel contains PharaohMan's ultimate program; Bass on the other hand is the reincarnation of PharaohMan's soul but lacking any memories which where used in making Gospel. At first he has no memories and wanders the Net in a curious, confused state. Also because he was made from fragments of another Navi he has an almost virilant hunger and consumes raw data to replenish the missing code, as shown when MegaMan saw him consuming raw data in the form of an energy ball. Despite this he doesn't attack Navi's and seams to feed almost on instinct. However when Gospel attacked the Net, he got in its way and made it leave. Part of him also senses the connection between himself and Gospel which draws him to the beast. He later kidnaps MegaMan in order to find out who he really is. Bass reads MegaMan's mind and learns about his origins. After that, he attacks Gospel and initially defeats him. Bass tries to absorb him so that they could become one again and gain his powers but Gospel is too strong and Bass' data disperses and is absorbed himself. After Gospel's destruction, Lord Wily was interested in where Bass was when Kid Grave suddenly gets back up. The robot is possessed by Bass and he walks away. Despite the fact Bass doesn't have all of PharaohMan's power, he was still incredibly strong with a multitude of abilities including teleportation, energy blasts, regeneration, absorption and many other powers. He also possessed the ability to shrug off fatal attacks, like when FreezeMan impaled him and then froze him solid; both attacks did nothing and Bass responded using a telekinetic attack that sent FreezeMan away. He showed no ill effect from the attacks either. He also appeared to possess some kind of a telepathic link with MegaMan, or at least some kind of extrasensory awareness about MegaMan, which might have something to do with the fact he once had an ultimate program like MegaMan. Or more likely he subconsiouly remembered MegaMan from his time as PharaohMan as when MegaMan is attacked by AirMan, Bass comments he feels his spirit awakening but to what he doesn't know. Also contact with Megaman caused the dormant virus that originally infected Pharoaman to transfer to a new host since Bass no longer had the Ultimate program; leading to Megaman's Bug style rampage. In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, his appearances are short. He appears once in his Kid Grave body when Lan and his friends cornered Allegro. He claims that Allegro was a robot he created as a brother but was disappointed in him and destroyed him. He reappears in the pit where ShadeMan.EXE was trapped when he was overthrown by LaserMan.EXE and shatters the tomb he is in, freeing him. He then watches the battle between ShadeMan and Dr. Regal and LaserMan Cross Fused but leaves when he realizes ShadeMan lost. In Rockman EXE Stream, he plays a more prominent role. He is seeking power and kidnaps and attacks MegaMan.EXE for his Ultimate program but is forced to retreat when ProtoMan.EXE joins the battle. He appears again in the Net to try and infiltrate Duo.EXE's comet but is defeated by Slur pretty badly and is banished to the Undernet. He resurfaces in Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark. He initially fights against MegaMan because Dr. Regal manipulated him but tries to kill Regal for doing so once he realizes it. He and MegaMan team up to fight Nebula Grey but they are defeated. However, MegaMan gives Bass his Ultimate Program and both Navis fuse and, forming the synchronized Bass Cross MegaMan, which promptly proceeds to defeat Nebula Grey effortlessly with tremendous power. After its defeat, Dr. Regal opens a portal to try and delete the heroes. MegaMan, escapes but Bass out of the goodness deep down in his heart decides to sacrifice himself to save MegaMan and gets sucked up in the portal Regal opened. He is last seen in a battle against Slur, at the end of Stream. This time, it is implied that he has absorbed the remnants of Nebula Grey, and uses it's power to defeat Slur without any scratches (at the end of the fight, he seems to make a smart remark about leaving the world in MegaMan's hands, before jacking out for the last time in the anime). Although he doesn't reappear in Beast, it is implied he is still alive and wishes to take no more action in the present and just wants to settle down, unlike the games where he continuously attacks MegaMan for "revenge", as he claims. Trivia *Bass's logo is the exact same one as MegaMan's, but with a slight twist: the slash wound he had gotten battling the humans slices right through his logo (and his chest as well). *Bass' logo prior to the Alpha Revolt (before he got his scar,) is a stylized Musical "f" symbol, (from the musical term Forte) in reference to his Japanese name of "Forte". *For every game that Bass has been in, one his official chips always summons a Buster Rake or Hell's Rolling, except in BN3, where he uses Earthbreaker for he did not have Hell's Rolling at the time and BN5, where he summons Chaos Nightmare regardless of the version. *Bass is the first non-DS boss in the entire Battle Network Universe (including Star Force) to use chip attacks, the second being Acid Ace. (Not counting Area Grab, because it is too easily abused and often appears as a step in a Program Advance or a move unique to a Navi) *Bass in MMBN2 (or rather, his copy), started the tradition of the double final boss battle. This tradition was also in Battle Networks 3 (where the real Bass was the first boss) and 4. A similar battle is also in MegaMan Star Force 3. *Bass's chips are so powerful that, with the correct timing and chip combination \s, players can create a "silver bullet " combo that can delete or deal high damage to an opponent. One notable example is Gregar from MMBN6. *Bass is a Navi to have a "Giga Chip" through the whole game series. (his chips do appear in BN1-2) Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Playable Characters